


When you're hungry, you'll do anything.

by Queenofsaigon



Series: Eruri Omegaverse Series [1]
Category: Attack on Titan|Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breastfeeding, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Original Character - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Uke Levi, domestic life, literally the weirdest shit ever, might as well be considered a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofsaigon/pseuds/Queenofsaigon
Summary: After a long and painful nine months of being heavily pregnant, Levi had finally given birth to Erwin's child. The omega and his husband had decided Levi was to breastfeed their first and only baby girl. It would give the two a better connection and it was much more healthy for the baby.But they both get a totally weird and unexpected outcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in 20 minutes, so it's bad and short. I've never written omegaverse shit before either. Please beware this is SUPER WEIRD soo it's up to you if you wanna continue..
> 
> Note* this particular story doesn’t have any more chapters that will be added but archive will not allow me to fix that. Please check the series out though!

After a long and painful nine months of being heavily pregnant, Levi had finally given birth to Erwin's child. The omega and his husband had decided Levi was to breastfeed their first and only baby girl. It would give the two a better connection and it was much more healthy for the baby.

Leah was only a month old, but Levi had pretty much gotten the hand of how to fit her needs properly and he had fallen in a routine that repeated itself everyday. 

But today one of them had forgotten to set the alarm.

"Erwin! I told you to set the alarm last night!" Levi shouted. Erwin was obviously the one at fault for that.

The couple only had 25 minutes to get breakfast made, a lunch made, get themselves cleaned and dressed, and the baby cleaned up and fed. Levi worked from home but his husband didn't, and the omega liked to have a routine followed every morning which meant up and out of bed at 7am and the alpha gone by 8.

Before the raven could even get the baby out of her cradle beside their bed, Leah was crying and whining, which meant she had to be fed right that minute.

The alpha and omega both jumped out of bed and went separate ways, one into the ensuite bathroom and the other straight to the baby's crib. 

Levi picked up the girl to cradle her in his small arms, trying to console her. She didn't stop crying so he unbuttoned his sleep shirt to guide her to his nipple. Usually he would sit down and genuinely spend 15 minutes with her to do this task but today was rushed. 

After hearing the water run in the bathroom, he figured his alpha was getting himself ready. So Levi headed downstairs to the kitchen to start some coffee and eggs, with his daughter happily sucking away.

'No bacon today. Because you forgot to set the alarm, Erwin.' Levi thought.

Quickly cracking the eggs into a heated pan, he also poured his husband a large cup of coffee, 2 cream 2 sugar. Just how he liked it.  
Letting the eggs begin to cook, Levi sat down on the family room love seat to check in on his daughter, hidden behind his button up.

The girl was doing fine, just a bit of drool and milk spilling down her cheek. Leah suckled away, with pleased little sounds here and there. 

Hearing the loud footsteps of his husband coming downstairs, Levi stood up to meet a shirtless Erwin coming over to give his omega a kiss. 

"You better plan on putting on a shirt, you gotta leave soon." 

"Yes, I know dear, I am." The tall blond said with a smile. 

Realizing he had left the eggs and they were probably starting to burn, Levi quickly unlatched Leah from his breast before she was finished and thrust her into her other father's arms. 

"Hold her for a sec, please!" 

Levi ran into the kitchen and flipped the eggs onto plates, relieved that he didn't burn them too much. Before he could put the plates on the dining table along with the coffee, he heard a scream. 

Running out into the family room, he was shocked with what he saw. It turned out that her daughter didn't care who's nipple she got into her mouth, when she was hungry she would do anything.

Leah had decided that she was going to latch herself onto the alpha, and try to get her milk.  
The blond was screaming, holding the baby in the air, and trying to unlatch her from him as soon as he possibly could. Levi released the baby from his alpha with wide eyes. 

"Oh my gosh, Leah!" 

Neither of them expected that to happen that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a funny story I read by the way.


End file.
